ℓoѕт Ẫngפlعѕ
by Just Vodka
Summary: Ella se perdio entre el Cielo y la Tierra. Ha tomado su desicion y ahora debe cumplir con su mision. Pero solo Dios sabe a que tretas te lleva el destino y si hay algo mas en esta vida despues de la muerte.ღ
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

_**Lost Angeles.**_

En algún lugar del mundo, 1908.

Sin razón aparente, creyó que adentrarse en el bosque era una buena idea. Al verse rodeada en las penumbras se llamo así misma insensata por haber accedido a semejante idea. Intento retroceder sobre sus propios pasos para volver a la fiesta en la aldea, pero luego de haber caminado en círculos por más de veinte eternos minutos, desistió de cualquier nuevo intento y decidió quedarse en su sitio para esperar el anochecer.

Al verse acompañada por los sonidos de los distintos animales, que para su pánico y disgusto, algunos de ellos eran salvajes, pensó que la compañía de Kelvin no sería tan desagradable a comparación de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero al recordar los elogios empalagosos y los constantes intentos de besarla del muchacho, se dijo que prefería, años luz, la compañía de cinco lobos hambrientos.

No quería comportarse groseramente con el joven. Tampoco quería ser desagradable con él intencionadamente, ni mucho menos demostrarle desprecio. Ella no quería herirlo con palabras crueles, ni descargar con el su furia.

Serena se odiaba así misma solo por el hecho de haberse escabullido de la fiesta con la única razón de escaparse de él y los vanos intentos de sus familias para unirlos en matrimonio. Aun se consideraba demasiado joven como para casarse y sabia que no era la clase de mujer que pudiera acostumbrase a la clase de vida de las demás mujeres que conocía; sumisas, siempre dispuestas a las órdenes de los hombres.

Furiosa, pensando que las cosas nunca cambiarían, se sentó contra el troco de un árbol. Pensó en Luna, su amiga de toda la vida. Ella se casaría dentro de poco, y como pocas, había podido elegir a su propio marido.

Serena solo había crecido con sus abuelos. No eran malvados, al contrario, eran muy dulces. Pero nunca consideraban las opiniones de ella. En la casa solo se hacia los mandatos que ellos dictaban y no se hablaba mas al respecto. Ahora pensaban que lo mejor era que Serena se casara con un hombre de bien, ya que ellos eran ya demasiado viejos para hacerse cargo de una joven que ya era más cercana a una mujer que a una niña.

Serena rodo los ojos – "¡Por los clavos de Cristo, justo a Kelvin tenían que elegir!"

No es que el muchacho no le simpatizara, pero en lo que a Serena respectaba el muchacho carecía de varias virtudes; no era guapo, para empezar. Sus ojos siempre se veían enormes a causa de sus lentes de culo de botella y carecía por completo de sentido común.

Ella amaba la vida y no es que pensara que no había nacido para el matrimonio en sí, ella no quería que la domaran. Quería vivir la vida segundo a segundo, sin restricciones, sin penas y anhelaba encontrar el amor en un hombre de bien y si, pensaba casarse, pero con alguien que ella eligiera y no que le impusieran.

Enfadada miro el cielo, comenzaba a nevar otra vez. Todos los arboles estaban decorados con copos de nieve y la noche estaba bastante fresca. Agradecida por su abrigo, se removió en el suelo y se levanto las solapas para cubrirse hasta la nariz.

Intento olvidar de momento sus temores, intento pensar el futuro. En una vida que ella podría dirigir junto con el ser amado y con sus seres queridos. Inhalo el aire fresco y el perfume del bosque que tanto amaba, las pequeñas cosas que la hacían feliz todos los días.

Con dieciocho años se sentía feliz con saber que la vida le deparaba muchas cosas y situaciones que vivir. Algunas buenas, otras malas, pero feliz de saber que aprendería y maduraría lo suficiente para poder sobrellevarlas, se durmió en medio del bosque más tranquila y menos angustiada.

Mañana seria otro día.

Se despertó con los ruidos de los pájaros. Sintiendo sus pies entumecidos por el frio, se reincorporó y se froto los ojos para poder acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol. Miro en todas las direcciones y como espero, se encontró completamente sola.

Aun no queriendo regresar a su casa, camino por el bosque hasta el sendero que conocía como la palma de su mano y allí encontró el pequeño lago que, lógicamente a esa altura del año, se encontraba totalmente congelado.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Luna deslizándose de un lado a otro por la improvisada pista de patinaje riéndose sola como solía hacer de costumbre. Serena se rio por la aniñada que era su amiga, aunque ella sabía que era bastante similar en algunas cosas.

Se preocupó al ver que Luna se dirigía a la parte donde el hielo era más delgado. Se acerco caminando apresuradamente para llegar hasta ella. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el estomago cuando vio que el hielo se comenzó a abrir y ligero el ruido quebrarse le penetro en los oídos. Corrió hasta ella con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo una plegaria a todos los ángeles para que Dios no permitiera que una tragedia se llevase a su amiga.

Se deslizo por el hielo como su amiga había estado haciendo apresuradamente y cuando llegó hasta ella la empujo hasta que Luna aterrizó sobre el césped, cerca donde se encontraban.

Su amiga, aturdida volteo para verla y, entre alarmada y aterrorizada, la vio caer estrepitosamente en el agua congelada. Sintió millones de puñaladas por su cuerpo a causa del agua a tan baja temperatura. Su largo vestido y el pesado abrigo le dificultaban que pudiera nadar hacia la superficie.

El agua entraba por su boca en cada intento que ella hacía por respirar. El miedo ya se había apoderado de ella. Serena no quería morir. No podía morir así, no ahora, no tan joven. Cuando recién comenzaba a vivir, cuando tenía tantas cosas por hacer y aprender.

A lo lejos oía los gritos desesperados de Luna, desde el fondo del agua veía su mano intentado llegar hasta ella, pero lamentablemente estaba cada vez más alejada de alcanzarla. Quería gritar, rogó por vivir. Podía ver los destellos del sol sobre su cabeza, hasta que todo se apago, solo quedaba en su inconsciente los ruegos de Luna –"Serena no te mueras ¡Que alguien me ayude!"

Después todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

De un momento a otro despertó gracias a unos sollozos femeninos. Abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando hacia alrededor. Luna estaba arrodillada dándole la espalda, junto a ella estaba Artemis, su prometido, abrazándola como si estuviera brindándole consuelo. Mas personas se encontraban en el lugar.

Se acerco a la multitud y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta. Se vio a sí misma. Su abuelo la tenía en su regazo, estrechándola contra si con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Su abuela lloraba desconsolada mientras una vecina intentaba calmarla. Fue una imagen impactante. Se vio muerta, sin vida, completamente mojada.

Quiso manifestar su frustración cuando comprendió que estaba muerta.

Que todo había terminado para ella.

Que la vida se le había esfumado.

Ayer se lamentaba por tener que casarse con alguien que no amaba y hoy estaba muerta. Ella quería vivir. Quiso gritar para calmar a Luna que gritaba desgarradoramente, para que supiera que ella estaba ahí aun, que no se había ido.

Se acerco a su abuela que no cesaba de llorar y la acaricio, su vecina se había alejado un poco para decirle a su marido que sería mejor llevar a la anciana a su casa, para que no siguiera viendo el cuerpo de su difunta nieta.

"Estoy bien, abuela."- le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla, brindándole un poco de sosiego. Para su sorpresa la anciana alzo la vista y por un instante creyó que podía verla.

"¿Serena? "- dijo la anciana asombrada. – "¿Estás aquí pequeña?"- le pregunto con voz quebrada.

Entonces se acerco nuevamente la vecina – "Venga señora Tsukino, vámonos, tiene que descansar."- y comenzó a caminar con la anciana en un abrazo.

"Mi pequeña me ha hablado"

La vecina, obviamente pensando en el shock de la pobre mujer, la dejo hablar. "- Si señora Tsukino, ella se ha despedido de usted."

Serena, mientras tanto, miro por última vez a su abuela, que la había criado toda su vida.

Se sintió mejor cuando cayó en la cuenta que volvería a ver a su madre, que había muerto cuando la dio a luz. Su padre, sintiéndose culpable, la dejo con sus abuelos y jamás lo había conocido. Pero eso no mitigaba el dolor que sentía de tener que partir. Poco conocía de la vida después de la muerte. Había oído relatos, canciones entre otras historias de la gente. No sabía cuánto había de mito en cada crónica que escuchaba.

De un momento a otro una luz cegadora le impidió ver cualquier cosa y la obligo a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y se protegió el rostro con las manos.

"¡No vayas a la luz, Serena!"- Oyó una voz femenina.

¿Había una posibilidad de volver? Por un segundo se sintió esperanzada de regresar con los suyos. No quería irse. Giro sobre si misma cuando percibió que había alguien más detrás de ella.

Era un hombre de cabellos color caoba, a la luz del sol algunos mechones daban la impresión de que eran del tono del fuego. Era increíblemente apuesto, ella jamás lo había visto. Estaba completamente vestido de blanco; al contrario de ella, que aun se encontraba con su vestido largo y el abrigo.

Seguía en el bosque, pero ya no estaba en el mismo lugar con las demás personas.

"Tienes dos opciones, Serena. Te quedas o te vas."- le dijo el hombre sencillamente.

"¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre?"- Inquirió ella.

"Soy Rubeus, soy tu ángel guardián desde el día que has nacido"- dijo el sin dudarlo. En algún otro momento Serena lo habría tachado de loco y se habría descompuesto de risa ante semejante declaración. Pero luego de haberse visto muerta creyó que el hombre le decía la verdad.

"Si eres mi ángel guardián, ¿Por qué estoy muerta?"- pregunto inocente.

Para su desconcierto, las mejillas del hombre se tiñeron de rubor- "No es mi culpa, siempre fuiste muy inquieta y nunca sabia que ibas a hacer."- rezongo el hombre.- "Nosotros debemos proteger, no intervenir. No podemos entrometernos en el libre albedrío."

"Pero… ¿no se supone que deberías cuidarme."

"Puedo protegerte, pero como fue el caso, yo no puedo intervenir en tu vida. Ya no soy humano, no podía tirarme al agua para salvarte, va contra las reglas."- le explico.

"Quiero volver a casa. Esto debe ser un mal sueño."- dijo ella de repente con voz queda.

"A mí también me gustaría que lo fuera, pequeña Serena."- le dijo Rubeus acercándose hacia ella. – "Pero no lo es, ahora debes elegir. Puedes partir y esperar a reunirte con tus seres amados en el otro mundo o quedarte para vivir como yo."

"¿Vivir como tú?"- pregunto confundida.- "¿Cómo? ¿hay mas ángeles?"

Rubeus asintió-"Hay distintos tipos de ángeles, dulce Serena. Algunos como tú, nos hemos perdido entre el Cielo y la Tierra y escogemos la misión de ser ángeles guardianes. Algunos otros aun no han nacido, pero si los ves tienen la misma estructura física que tu y yo."

Era todo demasiado confuso, pero comprendía que no tenía mucho tiempo para escoger. No tenía demasiadas alternativas. Solo tenía dos, y ninguna le gustaba.

"Decido quedarme, al menos así estaré cerca de ellos."

Rubeus la miro asombrado. – "Siempre has tenido el don de sorprender a la gente, pequeña."- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.- "Pero ellos no vivirán por siempre, debes saberlo."

"No me importa, mientras pueda tengo que hacerles saber que estoy bien. De otra forma siempre se sentirán tristes. Luna se sentía muy culpable, pude sentirlo."

Rubeus asintió y paso un brazo por su hombro. – "Tienes mucho valor. Bienvenida al mundo de los Ángeles Guardianes, pequeña Serena."

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_¡Tanto tiempo! Se que algunas me quieren tirar con tomates y no las culpo. Primero por tardar tanto con Desde que te vi y con Cuore in Tempesta. pero esta historia se me vino de golpe a la cabeza, en un solo dia escribi este capitulo. Además ya tenia ganas de escribir algo mio y no adaptaciones._

_Bueno... tambien sé que me van a querer matar por asesinar a Serena, pero bueno, es la base de la historia. Siempre me gusto "Gosht" o como se escriba y "Un Angel Enamorado" Para que se den una idea, "Lost Angeles" puede parecerles similar en un comienzo, pero en realidad no tienen mucho que ver. Siempre me gustaron este tipo de cosas, como los angeles y espiritus... sera que por eso no me costo tanto escribir este corto capitulo._

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora._

_¡No me linchen!_

_Consultas, quejas, ideas ya saben donde encontrarme._

_BzO!_

**Akari87**


	2. Chapter II

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A Sol. Kaori , amiga, gracias por tu ayuda infinita, te quiero, yo mas... yo mas. ¡Joder si somos competitivas!**

**Lost Angeles.**

**Capítulo II**

**Escocia 1746.**

–Seiya, no tienes por qué ir… –lloriqueó la mujer–. Es una batalla perdida, por favor mi niño, no vayas...

Seiya Kou, líder del clan Kou, aun podía oír las suplicas de su madre mientras devolvía las estocadas con su espada, pero cada vez era más duro. Sus ojos ardían de furia y desconsuelo. Había visto morir en solo semanas amigos de toda la vida y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de brindarles el último adiós, mucho menos de ofrecerles la sepultura que merecían.

Ya había dejado de contar a los hombres que había matado y había optado por hacer caso omiso de compañeros fallecidos que se encontraban a su alrededor. A donde fuera que mirase solo podía ver ríos de sangre, cadáveres y hombres de ambos bandos en la tierra cubriéndose las heridas.

Cada vez se sentía más agotado, era una causa perdida, los británicos iban a ganar la guerra. Pero el nunca en su vida se había dado por vencido, estaba en medio de una guerra y pensaba ir hasta el final, hasta dar el último suspiro.

No sentía miedo; él no había tomado una esposa y no tenía ningún hijo bastardo. Había sido el único sobreviviente de los seis bebes que su madre había dado a luz hacia veinticinco inviernos. Su padre había muerto unos años atrás. Su madre, para desolación de él, había fallecido mientras yacía durmiendo en el calor de su cama. Ese había sido el único consuelo para Seiya, su madre no había sentido dolor alguno. Se maldecía por no haber estado junto a ella, sosteniéndole la mano y despedirse por última vez, en lugar de enterarse de la devastadora noticia por un simple y frío comunicado.

Mientras luchaba con su espada contra el corpulento guerrero, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada. Había tardado demasiado en buscar una esposa y formar una familia. Sabía que no había nadie que lo estuviera esperando ni que nadie lloraría su muerte. Pero en lugar de sentirse aliviado por tal descubrimiento, se sintió abrumado por una intensa ola de soledad.

Pero él había dado su palabra de honor, lucharía hasta el final… aunque todo estuviera perdido.

Siguió esquivando y contraatacando. Su rival también estaba agotado, lo podía leer en sus irritados ojos y por el modo en que se movía. Chocaron sus espadas una vez más y por un segundo, después de tantas semanas y días de combate solo oyó el sonido del silencio. Lo único que podía ver era el rostro de su rival, Diamante Black. De un solo movimiento arranco su espada del cuerpo y Diamante cayó de rodillas para mirarlo por última vez y caer muerto.

Seiya dio unos pasos y comenzó a oír los gritos que lo habían acompañado en los últimos meses, cada vez los sentía más a lo lejos, como ecos resonándole en su cabeza, hasta que solo fueron murmullos. Se llevó la mano al vientre y vio su propia sangre. Dejo caer su espada, y como hiciera Diamante Black hacía algunos minutos, también cayó de rodillas. Miró a su alrededor, y deseó fervientemente tener una segunda oportunidad, ser un hombre mejor en otra vida.

_**En otra parte del mundo, 1993.**_

Un silbido, uno muy particular, solo pudo ser percibido por una persona en la silenciosa cocina. Aunque solo se encontraba la anciana de cabellos plateados.

Sonriendo, la mujer respondió con un silbido similar. Ella sabía que _ella_ se encontraba allí. Así lo había sido desde toda la vida hasta el día de hoy.

–Serena, muy buenos días.

Un salón de baile podría estar repleto de personas, pero solo un bajo porcentaje de la gente seria capaz de percibir la aparición de un ángel.

La piel erizándose, un escalofrío en pleno verano, un silencio repentino en lugares con mucha gente, son sutiles señales de que un ser de la luz quiere indicar su presencia.

La intuición juega un papel muy importante, ya que lo que sentimos o pensamos pueden ser otras formas de que un ángel quiera comunicarse.

Generalmente la gente que deposita toda su fe y que realmente cree, son más sensibles a la hora de recibir mensajes. Los ángeles de la guarda siempre están entre nosotros y son más que felices si solicitamos su ayuda para cualquier cosa, pero solo la gente más sensible y que abre su corazón puede oírlos, y raras veces percibir su luz.

La anciana pudo percibir que el espíritu celeste caminaba a su alrededor, demasiado feliz esa mañana.

–Te noto muy contenta el día de hoy, pequeña Serena.

–¡Si, hoy estoy muy feliz! -respondió Serena aunque sabía que la mujer no podría oírla–. ¡La pequeña Hotaru será mi nueva protegida!

–Presiento buenos augurios el día de hoy -comentó sonriente la anciana. Volteó para mirar el horno donde se cocinaba el enorme pastel de chocolate para sus nietos mayores.

Serena miró a la mujer sonriente. Adoraba cuando venían sus nietos, disfrutaba de la presencia de los niños más que a cualquier otra cosa. Ellos, gracias a su inocencia, cuanto más pequeños, más claramente podían ver a un ángel.

Encontraba realmente aburrido no tener con quien hablar o bromear. No volver a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, aunque se había acostumbrado a extrañar su antigua vida. Su vida.

Así que Serena se consolaba con ver crecer a sus protegidos. Vivía a través de ellos y se alegraba con verlos crecer bien. Todos los días se sorprendía con algo nuevo. Muchas veces deseo nacer en esta era. Veía la televisión y escuchaba música y deseaba hacer las cosas que hacían los jóvenes para divertirse hoy en día. Estaba fascinada por la era tecnológica.

Lamentablemente, no podía tener una comunicación totalmente directa con su grupo de protegidos toda la vida. Eso realmente la entristecía. Solo cuando eran niños podían verla y oírla. Al perder su último diente de leche dejaban atrás su inocencia y seguían creciendo. Ahí era cuando ella solo podía acompañarlos y protegerlos, pero ya no había más conexión si para cuando eran adultos perdían la fe y la sensibilidad.

Rubeus le había explicado varias veces que en muy raras ocasiones podían tener un contacto visual y auditivo tan intimo ya sea con niños o adultos, como ella lo tenía. Que tendría que sentirse orgullosa de tener esa habilidad.

–Es porque al momento de tu muerte aun no eras adulta. Y siempre fuiste bastante infantil, debo agregar. –explicó Rubeus.

–¡¿A quién le dices infantil?! –estalló Serena– ¿Además eso que tiene que ver? –refutó aún enojada.

–Eras aún muy inocente a tus dieciocho años. La mayoría de las chicas de aquella época lo eran…

–Pero tú dices que dejan de percibir mi presencia al caer su ultimo diente de leche, pero Diana ya es anciana y toda su vida supo que yo estaba aquí.

–Diana tiene fe y es de mente abierta. Además no olvides que es la hija de Luna, sabe muchas cosas sobre ti a través de ella. No se por que te sorprende tanto. Además ella sabe que eres y hasta cómo te llamas.

En sus cavilaciones, Serena sintió una plegaria dirigida a ella. Eso significaba que uno de sus protegidos la necesitaba y la estaba llamando. Inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró en los suburbios de Londres.

–Fujitaka. –susurró y se acercó al cuerpo que estaba en el piso.

–Ayúdenme, por favor. –murmuró el hombre.

Sus ropas, como cotidianamente lo estaban, sucias y rotas se pegaban a su cuerpo. El mendigo que Serena había visto nacer para luego ser abandonado a su suerte. Ella lo había visto caminar por primera vez en un hogar que lo acogió junto con otros niños huérfanos. Lo vio llorar cuando perdió su primer diente sin que nadie lo consolara ni que lo previniera que saldría otro. Y también lo vio partir a la edad de diez años para comenzar su nueva vida en las calles. Ella lo vio todo cuando perdió hasta su último vestigio de inocencia y la fe. Así que el pequeño Fujitaka se convirtió en un anciano que se ganaba la vida pidiendo limosnas.

–Es muy injusto –dijo Serena a Rubeus, que se apareció detrás de ella–. Luego de tantas cosas por las que tuvo que pasar… morir así… -se acercó al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo y coloco su cabeza en su regazo–. Shhh, pequeño, todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

–Me duele -sollozó el hombre sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo. El corazón de Serena lloró de tristeza, como lloraba cada vez que se tenía que despedir de uno de sus protegidos–. ¡Tú! Tengo un ángel, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… tanto, tanto tiempo…

–Shhh, ya pasara, ya pasara -le susurraba–. Todo estará bien, cierra los ojos y ve a la luz. Nada te lastimara, nada te dolerá. –le murmuró aliviándole el dolor.

El anciano comenzó a respirar con dificultad y cada vez más lentamente. Cerró los ojos tal y como su protectora le había pedido. No sintió desesperación, sino que por primera vez en su vida se sintió en paz. Abrió los ojos por última vez, miro a Serena y ronroneó-: Gracias. -cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la luz.

–Descansa en paz, Fujitaka –le susurró acariciándole el cabello–. No es justo que muera de esta manera y mucho menos sólo, sufrió mucho y a pesar de todo, siempre fue un buen hombre.

–Quizás tenga una nueva oportunidad en otra vida. –respondió Rubeus mirándola de reojo.

–¡Tienes razón! –gritó ella–. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

–¡Serena, debes aprenderte tus lecciones! – la regañó Rubeus.

Lo cierto es que cada ángel guardián tenía una habilidad diferente. Había muchos poderes que podía conjurar un ángel y Serena suponía que ni siquiera Rubeus se los sabía todos de memoria.

Uno de ellos era el poder de la reencarnación. Serena rara vez podía hacer uso de ese poder. Muchos no pasaban el Juicio Final y los que lo pasaban eran nombrados como Ángeles Pasajeros. Quedaba en ellos la elección de reencarnación o ir al Cielo para reencontrarse con sus seres amados. Muchas veces ella deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de reencarnar, pero Rubeus leyéndole el pensamiento, le había explicado que los Ángeles Guardianes eran personas que se habían ido del mundo de los vivos por causas accidentales. No tenían la chance de elegir la Reencarnación.

–Serena, tienes ciento tres años, ya es hora de que empieces a hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades.

–¡Shhhh! No hay necesidad de andar publicando mi edad –lo regañó mirando para todas partes, asegurándose que nadie lo había oído. Había cosas que simplemente nunca cambiaban, revelar la edad de una dama era una de ellas–. Sigo teniendo dieciocho años.

–Eso quisieras –refutó Rubeus rodando los ojos–. ¿Recuerdas el procedimiento?

–Tengo que invocar al Ángel Supremo de la Justicia, y después se decidirá si mi protegido merece o no ser exonerado de sus pecados pasados para que pueda tener una segunda oportunidad, es decir la reencarnación. –respondió ella orgullosa.

–Eso solo es el principio. ¡Serena debes leer tu manual de vez en cuando y no usarlo solo para trabar puertas!

Por un segundo Serena se ruborizó de vergüenza, luego farfulló:

–Para tu información no puedo trabar puertas, ¡Porque las traspaso!

–¡Invoca ya al Ángel Supremo de la Justicia antes de que la semilla estelar de ese pobre hombre se pudra! –el regaño repentino de su maestro la hizo saltar desde el lugar donde estaba, solamente respondió un automático:

–Sí, Señor. –cerró sus ojos, junto sus manos y oró.

De repente, la gente que iba caminando por la calle se quedo en silencio. Los sonidos de los autos y las motos se detuvieron; no se podía oír siquiera el canto de los pájaros y ni una sola persona pudo percibir aquel acto extraordinario.

Ante los ojos de Serena apareció el Ángel Supremo de la Justicia. Era hermosa con sus cabellos negros y sus ojos oscuros, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y sus pestañas enarcaban su hermoso rostro, brindándole un aire de inocencia y atractivo, aun más si se podía. Sus alas eran más grandes y diferentes que las de Serena y Rubeus, que eran blancas y relativamente largas y extensas. Las suyas eran negras y le cubría la espalda por completo casi uniéndose por encima de su cabeza. Su atuendo era muy diferente al de Serena y Rubeus, que aun llevaban las ropas con las que habían fallecido, ella llevaba una túnica blanca y sandalias de madera al estilo japonés.

–Cuánto tiempo sin verlos –saludó cordialmente haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

Serena, que aun estaba con la cabeza del anciano sobre su regazo, le pidió ayuda con la mirada a Rubeus. Este, dando un paso hacia delante, habló:

–Su Señoría necesitaríamos que nos brindara…

–Rei –lo cortó–. Simplemente dime Rei. Hace siglos que nos conocemos, querido Rubeus.

–Muy bien, Rei –recalcó Rubeus–. Necesitamos que nos brindes tu ayuda y le ofrezcas a este pobre hombre una segunda oportunidad –señaló a Fujitaka–. Serena está muy segura de que el aprobará el Juicio Final.

–Mi trabajo es muy estresante, la mayoría de la gente pierde el juicio –se quejó pasándose los dedos por tabique-. ¿Estás segura Serena? Hay mucha demanda por la Reencarnación, no podemos perder el tiempo.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos y se apresuró a contestar:

–Oh, sí, sí, estoy completamente segura, Fujitaka ha sido uno de mis protegidos, y uno de los más desafortunados y jamás le ha hecho mal a nadie. Se ha equivocado como todos, pero era muy buena persona.

Rei, el Ángel Supremo de la Justicia, oyó con atención lo que Serena decía y asintió.

–Muy bien entonces, ¿Dónde esta Mina?

–¿Mina? –preguntó confundida Serena.

Rubeus intercedió entre ambas cuando vio que Rei estaba por comenzar a enojarse, algo muy fácil de hacer ya que era muy temperamental.

–Serena no recuerda muy bien los… Ummm, pasos, Su Señoría.

–¡¿Cómo que no los recuerda?! Ay Dios mío, estoy rodeada de inútiles. –rezongó.

–¡¿A quién le dices inútil? –exclamó enardecida Serena.

–Por favor, no perdamos el rumbo, señoras…

–¡Señoritas! –exclamaron ambas a la vez haciendo retroceder de golpe a Rubeus.

–¡Por favor, necesitamos ayudar a este hombre!

–Rubeus, es tu trabajo enseñar a tu discípula –lo regañó Rei–. Pero en fin, por favor, explícale a Serena como es el resto del procedimiento.

Rubeus asintió.

–En realidad, antes de llamar al Ángel Supremo de la Justicia, tenías que llamar a Mina, el Ángel de los Corazones Puros. Ella es la única que puede ingresar dentro de la Semilla Estelar de las personas y verificar si ésta es o no un alma que puede ser salvada.

–Deberías habérmelo dicho –dijo sonrojada–. ¡Tengo décadas de no ver a Mina! ¡Qué felicidad, volver a verla!

–¡Deja de perder el tiempo! –le gritaron ambos Ángeles a la vez.

Serena se removió incomoda donde estaba. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y conjuro su oración.

De repente, ante ellos, apareció Mina, el Ángel de los Corazones Puros. A diferencia de los otros tres ángeles, Mina iba vestida como cualquier adolescente inglesa. Con ropas modernas y ceñidas al cuerpo, con botas largas y negras y un abrigo de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La aparición repentina pareció sorprender a la propia Mina, porque levanto la cabeza de repente y casi deja caer la copa de helado color rosa y por poco casi escupe la frutilla que tenía en la boca en ese momento.

El Ángel de los Corazones Puros tenía varias habilidades también, una de ellas era camuflarse entre los humanos, podía estar entre ellos, ser una más. Pero una de sus restricciones era entablar una relación con ellos.

–¡Pero qué susto me han dado! –exclamó irritada. – ¡Serena, que alegría! –poco preocupada por el protocolo y dispuesta a correr y a saltar con ella, Mina corrió hasta donde estaba la guardiana y frenó en seco cuando vio aquella situación-. Sólo me llaman cuando hay trabajo, alguna vez tenemos que juntarnos todos e ir de fiesta. –propuso con ojos risueños.

–No hay tiempo para boberías. Mina entra en la Semilla Estelar de ese hombre o te haré entrar por su nariz ¡Tú eliges!

–Yo también te he extrañado Rei. –dijo irónicamente. Un segundo después sus modernas ropas desaparecieron y unas alas blancas salieron de los omóplatos de su espalda y cubrieron, casi por completo, su desnudez. Ante los tres pares de ojos la forma de Mina fue achicándose para convertirse en una pequeña esfera de luz blanca que se elevó por el aire y se centraba sobre la frente del hombre. Una pequeña _Flor de Loto_ salió de su frente y se abrieron sus pétalos, la esfera entro entre en ellos y los pétalos volvieron a cerrarse y la Flor desapareció.

Minutos después Mina salió del cuerpo del hombre de la misma manera que entró e hizo que volvieran a aparecer sus ropas modernas.

–Es inocente, su alma es pura. Ha cometido errores pero era un buen hombre. Sufrió mucho, yo creo que merece una segunda oportunidad y con más posibilidades de ser feliz.

–Yo decidiré eso, muchas gracias –contestó Rei soberbiamente cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Cometió algún delito?

Mina y Serena bajaron los ojos.

–Un par de veces –contesto Serena–. Pero era muy joven y no le daban trabajo. Tenía mucha hambre y estaba desesperado, no tenía opción. –rogó Serena.

–Pero eso no está bien, de todos modos. –contesto Rei.

–Pero estaba arrepentido, luego creció y trabajó. Al hacerse viejo pudo haber volver a robar pero no lo hizo, solo pedía limosnas, insisto en que merece una segunda oportunidad.

–Por favor, no te habría llamado si no tuviera esperanzas. Pocas veces te he invocado. Si algo aprendí en todo este tiempo como guardiana, es que no todas las personas son buenas. Por favor, dale otra oportunidad. Lo merece, por favor…

Intentando evitar la mirada de Serena, Rei tomó aire.

–Está bien, será exonerado de todas sus culpas. Ordeno que Serena vuelva a ser su Guardiana. La Reencarnación se le otorgará a partir de este momento. En este mismo instante una mujer está por concebir un hijo.

La flor de loto salió del cuerpo de Fujitaka, comenzó a flotar y salió volando por los aires rumbo a su destino.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Serena apartándose del cuerpo del anciano. Ese ya no era Fujitaka, lo que lo hacia él ya no estaba ahí y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Estaba conmocionada, no creía que el plazo de _Reencarnación_ fuera en tan poco tiempo. En nueve meses Fujitaka volvería a nacer. Volvería a cuidarlo la propia Serena. Nunca había sabido nada como eso.

Una vez que Rei desapareció Serena le preguntó a Rubeus:

–¿Por qué la mayoría de las veces el plazo para reencarnar es tan extenso? Quiero decir… a veces, cuando aprueban, en muchos casos reencarnan en décadas o en milenios ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

–Simple. Los Destinos, ellos deciden, todo está escrito. Ellos planean todo, pueden resultar bastante cabrones pero son muy sabios. Para todo tienen una explicación aunque no las entendamos el mayor número de veces. Gracias a Dios no es nuestro trabajo.

Serena y Mina asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

El transcurso de la tarde siguió su rumbo y Serena se encontraba otra vez con la anciana, Diana.

–Parece que los niños se quedaran a dormir en casa esta noche, Hotaru viene en camino.

"_Cualquiera que entre, dirá que la anciana está loca y habla sola"_, pensó Serena con un dejo de gracia. Ella también estaba feliz, Hotaru estaba a punto de nacer. Pero Serena sabía que iba a ser un largo parto, sin complicaciones pero que la niña aun no quería salir. Faltaban dos horas aun para ello.

–¡Abuela, Seiya me golpeó! –gritó el pequeño Yaten mientras entraba a la cocina.

–Pero tú no te corrías, además fue despacito. ¡Es mi turno de jugar al Family Game! –entró detrás un pequeño de ojos azules y un cabello tan negro como el azabache.

–Seiya, ven aquí –le dijo su abuela invitándolo a sentarse en su regazo–. ¿Cuántos años cumplirás este año?

–Nueve. – respondió desganado.

–¿Y tu Yaten? –le pregunto al otro pequeño de ojos verdes, que forcejeaba en empujar a su hermano para hacerse lugar en la falda de su abuela–. ¿Cuántos añitos tienes?

–Así. – respondió y comenzó a levantar los deditos hasta llegar a seis.

–Ahhhh, pero si tenemos a dos adultos. ¿No les da vergüenza andar peleándose todo el día?

–Sí, pero… –comenzaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Pero nada, quiero que se den la mano, se compartan las cosas y dejen de pelear. Son hermanos, tienen que estar unidos. Además ahora que viene una nueva hermanita tienen que cuidarla entre ambos. Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos que ya casi esta la comida.

–Pero ya me las lavé. –se quejó Yaten.

–¿Cuándo?" –preguntó su abuela, desconfiada.

–Hoy –respondió serio–. Antes de almorzar.

–¡Sucio! Te las tienes que lavar siempre. –le informó Seiya.

–¿Siempre? ¡Pero se me van a gastar! –refunfuñó.

–¿Nunca te las lavas después de ir al baño asqueroso?

–Nop. –le dijo Yaten cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otra parte, desafiándolo.

Seiya rodó los ojos y su abuela sonrió.

–Seiya ayuda a tu hermano a lavarse las manos mientras yo saco la carne del horno, por favor.

–Sí, abuela.

Serena miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Eran bastante divertidos los niños a decir verdad. Pero a pesar de que peleaban constantemente se notaba lo mucho que se querían. El más pequeño imitaba todos los gestos de su hermano y el mayor lo cuidaba mucho a pesar de la edad que tenía. Serena los miraba enternecida mientras Seiya acercaba una silla hasta la mesada de la cocina y ayudaba a subir a Yaten.

–No llegas. –canturreó el hermano más grande burlándose.

–Déjame en paz.

Seiya se apoyó con las manos en la mesada y saltó subiéndose encima. Llenó un tarro con agua y comenzó a lavarle las manos a Yaten.

–Hubiera sido más fácil si se lavaban en el baño. Seiya no te vayas a caer de ahí.

–No abuela. –respondió mientras que su hermanito se divertía haciendo burbujas con el detergente y él las explotaba.

–Que bonitas. –dijo Serena y ambos niños la miraron y sonrieron. Al ver la escena Diana observó a sus nietos.

–¿Serena?

–¿Quién es Serena abuela? –preguntó Seiya.

Al caer en su error su abuela cambió de tema.

–Dije que ya está la cena, ayúdenme a poner la mesa.

Serena estaba feliz, por un segundo la habían mirado.

Después de cenar, Diana hablaba por teléfono con el marido de su hija. Le estaba informando lo que Serena ya sabía, había nacido Hotaru.

–¡Ya la conocí, la pequeña Hotaru es hermosa! Se parece mucho a Seiya.

–¡Que maravilloso! ¡Qué felicidad!

Mientras tanto, en el living los niños correteaban alrededor del sillón.

–¡Te atrapé! Ahora yo soy el más juerte. – exclamó Yaten agarrando aun la capucha del abrigo de Seiya.

–No se dice Juerte, se dice fuerte.

–Eso dije –gruñó el más pequeño acercándose a la chimenea, que estaba apagada-. ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó tomando el objeto que se utiliza para avivar el fuego. Se apunto a la cara y cerró el mango. Un segundo después Yaten tenía el rostro completamente cubierto por carbón, dejando ver solo sus ojos verdes.

Seiya estalló en risas.

–Pareces un afro… –rió agarrándose el estomago cayendo después al sillón.

–¡Abuela! –llorisqueó el niño comenzando a correr.

Diana ya estaba colgando el teléfono cuando vió entrar a su nieto menor yendo directamente a su falda.

–¿Niño, pero que te ha pasado?" –preguntó apenas conteniendo la risa.

–Fue Seiya. –acusó

–¡No es cierto! –gritó Seiya desde el living aun riéndose.

–Necesitamos bañarte antes de acostarte. Seiya ven aquí, se bañaran los dos.

–Yo ya me baño solo, abuela –argumentó Seiya, avergonzado.

–Me quedaré del otro lado de la puerta, tú encárgate de que se lave bien el rostro.

10 minutos después, ambos niños se encontraron en el cuarto de baño.

–_Cuando la Luna se pone re-grandota como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón. Se oye el maullido de un triste gato viudo y su lomo peludo se eriza con horror._ –cantaban graciosamente adentro de la tina llena de agua.

–Listo, yo salgo primero. –dijo Seiya levantándose abruptamente. Serena, que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, sintió que después de casi noventa años de haber muerto le volvía el calor a las mejillas y volteó.

–Tú no deberías estar aquí –le dijo Rubeus apareciendo de repente.

–¡No te aparezcas así!

–Es un niño, debería darte vergüenza.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Lo cierto era, que antes de morir jamás había visto a un hombre sin camisa, mucho menos desnudo. Hoy en día ya estaba familiarizada con el torso de los hombres, muchos andaban cómodos así. Aunque ella jamás supo porque les resultaba tan agradable andar así… tenía algunas protegidas que también disfrutaban de andar como vinieron al mundo por la casa. Ya se había acostumbrado a las costumbres de todos.

–¡Abuela, mira, se me ha caído un diente!

Seiya ya se había vestido cuando descubrió que su último diente de leche ya estaba lo suficientemente flojo como para arrancarlo de un tirón.

–¡Qué bueno, hoy vendrán los ratones a dejarte dinero bajo la almohada!

Serena sólo pudo sonreir melancolicamente… el niño ya no la vería.

Los meses fueron pasando rápidamente y la pequeña Hotaru había aprendido a mantenerse en pie. Jugaba con sus hermanos desde su corralito cuando de repente cayó su chupón.

–Voy a lavarlo, ahora vuelvo. -le dijo Seiya a Yaten.

Hotaru comenzó a llorar cuando empezó a extrañar su chupete. Yaten comenzó a desesperarse.

–Por favor no comiences a llorar. –miró para todas partes buscando auxilio, y al encontrarse solo decidió que lo mejor era meterle el dedo en la boca–. Por favor, cálmate.

–No llores pequeña Hotaru. –la calmó Serena, apoyada en el corral.

La niña dejó de llorar y solo miraba a Serena, mientras aun chupaba el dedo prestado de su hermano.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Seiya desde atrás.

Yaten volteó.

–Comenzó a llorar y…

–¡Sucio! ¿Al menos te lavaste las manos?

Pero en lugar de comenzar a discutir como lo hacían normalmente, Yaten simplemente se quedo observando a Serena, que abultaba las mejillas y hacia muecas graciosas para que Hotaru sonriera.

Hotaru reía a carcajadas y Yaten simplemente sonreía. Seiya estaba sorprendido, sus dos hermanos miraban a un mismo punto, pero allí no _había_ nada.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¡Feliz años nuevo 2010 atrasado!

Sé que no tengo excusa y se me cae la cara de vergüenza por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. Sobre todo con Desde que te vi. No voy a andar con mentiras, en primer lugar anduve corta de ideas y simplemente me dejé llevar por la pereza. Les agradezco mucho a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews en esta y en otras historias, o que me enviaron PM pidiendome que continuara. Es muy lindo que mimen a una XD.

Tuve un problema con Desde que te vi; lo hice en formato de P.O.V y no tendría que causar inconvenientes, pero al ser tantos personajes se puede perder mucho o se alarga la historia, así que estoy viendo como lo puedo arreglar; por eso mas que nada estoy trabada con esa historia. Pero la voy a terminar y cuanto la termine de subir la voy a corregir; hay que tener en cuenta que esa historia ya tiene casi dos años y a medida que van pasando los capítulos se nota un poco mas que voy cambiando la manera de escribir; las que escriben se deben dar cuenta de que hablo puntualmente. Es como encontrar en un cajón un diario intimo de cuando teníamos once años, a veces nos causa vergüenza de que alguien lo vaya a leer jajaja.

Bueno, en fin, espero que les guste esta segunda parte de la historia y me digan que les pareció.

**Sol. ****Kaory** : Amiga! Vuelvo a agradecerte todo el apoyo que me diste ¡Te quiero!

**Ginsei**: Ando sin messenger, empiezo a extrañarte _otra vez_. Yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, yo ya actualicé!

**Katabrecteri**: Por suerte las musas volvieron a mí y este capitulo fue super sencillo escribirlo, tengo ideas de a montones. Hacete una cuenta en Gmail así hablamos!!!

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**: Gracias por tu review! No creo que llores, salvo que seas como yo y llores por nada cuando ves una película XD. Yo suelo llorar viendo El Gran pez y el Joven manos de tijera ¡No me preguntes por qué, no tengo ni idea! Soy un ser sensible. Espero que te guste.

**Serena ****Princesita **** Hale**: Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste la segunda parte.

**Hotaru no Hikaru**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Yo también adoro la pareja Usagi & Seiya. Con el pasar de los capítulos te vas a dar cuenta como va a ir evolucionando Serena y como va a ir creciendo Seiya. Espero que te guste el segundo capítulo.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Me alegra saber que no soy la única el llorar con Ghost jajajaja. Creo que las dudas que tenías en el capitulo anterior se respondieron en este capítulo, que espero muchisimo que no te haya decepcionado y te haya gustado.

**LOYDA ASTRID**: Nena! Como se te extraña! Pero quedate tranquila que puedo vivir sin vos jajaja. Aparecete de una vez y hacete una cuenta en Gmail que no me funciona el Msn!! Mi cuenta en Gmail es dulcedelecheconcrema

**sailor lady**: Ya volví! Espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte, Serena sigue siendo Serena, así de inquieta. Espero verte en el próximo!

**serenalucy**: Tus deseos se han cumplido XD! Capitulo mas largo! Espero que te guste y verte en el próximo.

**odango tsukino**: Gracias por tu review! Serena no quería morir pero por lo menos no dejó por completo el Planeta de los Vivos, por eso quedo en el medio. Espero que si tenías alguna duda perdida o algo se haya respondido en este capitulo, espero verte en el próximo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

**•°¤*(¯`°(*)(****Ãkå®î 87)(*)°´¯)*¤°•**


	3. Chapter III

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.**

ღ**ℓoѕт Ẫng**פ**l**ع**ѕ**ღ

ℓ**oѕт Ẫng**פ**l**ع**ѕ**๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo.. ..oºº''ººoº*ºo๑۩۞۩๑ **ÃҜąяĨ ĞẳğÅ**

**Capitulo III**

- Que los cumplas feliz...- Terminaron de cantar todos en coro. Ese día era muy especial,era el décimo cumpleaños de Hotaru. Serena se alegraba, aunque sabía que estaba muy mal tener preferencias ¡pero es que Hotaru era tan dulce y divertida! Simplemente no podía evitarlo

La familia estaba alrededor de la mesa, todos intentando acercarse a la cumpleañera para saludarla. Los amigos de la escuela, los vecinos mas allegados a todos, las compañeras de su clase de ballet. No faltaba nadie.

Serena miraba con mucho cariño al pastel de chocolate, sobre todo. Estaba decorado con crema, formando espirales, con Rocklets; oh, esos confites de colores se veían deliciosos. La figura con forma de bailarina era preciosa y estaba cubierta de purpurina. Si estuviera viva y sus papilas gustativas aún funcionaran, estaba segura que se le haría agua la boca.

¡Como deseaba darle una probada a ese pastel!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, enana!- grito alguien. Serena pudo ver el cabello negro y largo asomándose entre el gentío. La alzo y la apretó contra si dándole un sonoro beso a su hermana en la mejilla. Ese era Seiya. Yaten también apareció, y de forma cariñosa le dio un fuerte apretón en la mejilla.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Hotaru. – La saludo su otro hermano

- Seiya, no me hagas cosquillas.- Pidió a carcajadas. – Yaten ayúdame, no, no lo ayudes, no, bajenme. – pidió mientras sus hermanos la agarraban entre ambos y la llevaban a la improvisada pista de baile en el living de la casa de la Familia Kou.

En el lugar empezó a sonar _"Like a Virgen"_ de Madonna. Serena sabía que ese era el tema preferido de Hotaru. Madonna era su ídola y tenia todos sus cd´s. Hotaru era una excelente bailarina de ballet. Tenía muy buena soltura y delicadeza. Serena adoraba verla bailar, pero Hotaru era mejor bailarina y desinhibida en la soledad de su habitación. Con Like a Virgen se soltaba completamente y danzaba arriba de la cama, usando un desodorante como micrófono improvisado.

Ahora Hotaru parecía realmente avergonzada de bailar en público. Era eso o el hecho de que sus hermanos estaban en el medio de todas las niñas bailando exageradamente imitando a Madonna en sus vídeos.

Diana, que estaba sentada en una esquina hablando cordialmente con su nuera, aun tenía el corazón como el de una quinceañera. Aun era una mujer muy saludable y alegre. Subía y bajaba las escaleras hasta la terraza cargando una palangana llena de ropa mojada para tenderla bajo el sol. Yaten, su nieto mas joven se acercó hacia ella y le tomo la mano, sacándola a bailar.

- ¿Muchacho loco, que haces? – le pregunto la abuela riendo.

- Vamos a bailar abuela, bailemos al ritmo de La Madonna. – Bromeo Seiya, haciendo alusión de la frase que utilizaba su abuela cada vez que se sentía abrumada por algo. Por ejemplo, si veía algo en la televisión, como una mujer desnuda a las cuatro de la tarde decía "A La Madonna, como están las mujeres hoy en día"

- Seiya, eres un payaso, hijo.- La mujer frunció el seño al observar detenidamente a su nieto mayor. Siempre se asombraba por lo apuestos que eran sus nietos, a su estilo. Por eso frunció mas el seño cuando se acerco al observar a Seiya aun mas detalladamente.- ¿Seiya, que te has puesto en la oreja?

- Es un aro, abuela.

- ¿Te has perforado la oreja, muchacho?- Le pregunto con una mueca de disgusto. El se acerco para que viera mejor la estrella que decoraba el lóbulo de la oreja, la anciana también pudo observar que llevaba una pequeña argollita mas arriba, en el cartílago.

- ¿Pero cuando te has hecho eso, niño? ¿Te ha dolido, lo sabe tu madre?

Seiya rió

- Claro abuela, me los hice hace mucho. El de Yaten debe doler mas.

La anciana miro a su otro nieto. Encuadriñó a Yaten y se dio cuenta de que tenia algo extraño clavado en la ceja.

- ¡¿Pero que costumbre rara esa esa? que se les dio por perforarse el cuerpo , honestamente crei que eran mas machitos y que no estaban tan en contacto con su lado femenino.

Seiya la miró con diversión.

- Lo somos, abuela, somos muy machitos. - le respondió Seiya, divertido por la reacción.

- ¿Yaten, y tú por que te hiciste eso?

- Esta de moda, abuela. - le respondió riendo.

Diana resopló.

- Ustedes dos están locos. Y yo que creía que tenia dos nietos y una nieta ¡Ja! Hombres perforandose las orejas ¡Es ridículo! - protestó alejandose de sus nietos.

Serena rió y se fue a hacer su ronda cotidiana, aún tenía protegidos que atender. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a oír las voces inaudibles, los pensamientos, los ruegos, las plegarias.

- _No puedo con esto, todo va en aumento; la comida, la renta, los impuestos, los viáticos, y siguen sin aumentarme el sueldo. Estoy sobrepasado de deudas. No podré pagar la hipoteca y aun no he podido saldar el crédito que saque el año pasado. He gastado todos nuestros ahorros en cuentas, Sandra va a matarme. Estoy seguro de que me va a dejar. _– Pensaba el hombre recostado desganadamente en el sillón . Serena se sentó a su lado y recosto la cabeza en su hombro. Ella podía sentir la infelicidad de aquel hombre e intento quitar sus preocupaciones.

- _Todo saldrá bien. Solo son malas épocas_. – Le transmitió con el pensamiento, relajándolo. Esa era una técnica muy antigua, pero aun era la mas eficiente. Un ángel podía transmitir sus pensamientos a la persona, y ésta podía confundirlos facilmente con sus pensamientos propios.

Muchas veces esa táctica era utilizada como los humanos suelen llamarle, _Sexto Sentido_. Por ejemplo si una persona va por la ruta y mas adelante corre el peligro de un accidente, el ángel puede transmitirle elegir otro camino, un atajo.

- _ Voy a poder, trabajaré mas duro. Haré mas horas extras. Sera sacrificado pero sacaré a la familia adelante. Pagaré todo. Sandra me ama, ella estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, lo sé._ – Ahora el semblante del hombre no era el mismo. Se enderezo en su asiento y la expresión de su rostro cambio de desanimo a una segura.

Serena sonrió. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre el gentío. Una mujer estaba de pie, agarrada de los colgantes del techo.

- _Siento como si me hubieran cortado las piernas. La danza es lo único en mi vida, lo único que sé hacer. ¡Estúpida rodilla!_ – Los ojos comenzaron a llenarsele de lágrimas – _Ya no podré competir tendré que buscar un trabajo...-_

Serena se acercó a ella y la rodeó en un abrazo. Físicamente la mujer no sintió nada. Pero estaba completamente segura de que no estaba sola, una calidez fluyó por su cuerpo y la calmó y sintió quitarse un gran peso de encima. Se sintió reconfortada. Tomo aire e imagino que exalaba todo negro. Dejaba liberar las malas energías, como le había enseñado su abuela. Repitió el mismo ejecicio dos veces mas y sonrió completamente renovada.

- _Claro que podré, siempre he salido adelante. Empezaré a dar clases. Podré seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, no tendré que dejarlo._

Serena sonrió, parte de su trabajo, por el día de hoy, estaba hecho.

๑۩۞۩๑

**NIÑA DE SEIS AÑOS SOBREVIVE AL CAER POR EL HUECO DE UN ASCENSOR.**

**MILAGRO EN MIAMI, UN BEBE CAE DE UN SEPTIMO PISO Y SOBREVIVE.**

Fueron algunos de los titulares que se leyeron en los periódicos durante los últimos meses. Casos inexplicables, que desafiaban toda razón, toda lógica.

Nunca se podía intervenir, Serena no conocía ningún caso de castigo para con un ángel guardián, en el caso de que se quebrantaran las reglas, jamás había habido alguno. Los casos de los milagros sucedían por algo que estaba mas allá del alcance de los ángeles. La primera regla que Rubeus le había instruido era "Nunca jamás interrumpir en el libre albedrío de los humanos"

En otras palabras, un ángel no podría influir sobre el actuar, pensar y hacer de una persona. Estaba totalmente prohibido. Solo había pequeñas excepciones, como la tenue comunicación que había entre el ángel y el humano, ya que ese era su trabajo, evitarle accidentes, acompañarlos, consolarlos.

Serena se alegraba de tener una misión, pero aveces se sentía abrumada por el profundo aburrimiento que podría llegar a sentir sino tenía nada que hacer, si nadie la necesitaba.

Con frecuencia solía recordar retazos de su vida como humana. Recordó a Kelvin y sus intentos desesperados por huir de él. El pobre Kelvin, había sufrido mucho con la muerte de Serena. Serena realmente se sintió triste cuando lo vio llorar en su funeral.

Odiaba recordar aquel acontecimiento. Todos sus seres queridos habían sufrido por su partida. Serena se consolaba a diario por haberse despedido de sus abuelos cuando los fue a buscar en sus sueños. Ellos no habían sentido nada, durmiendo habían dejado ir sus almas la misma noche. Y Serena, gracias a Helios, el Dios De Los Sueños, los había hecho soñar con ella, una última vez como despedida.

Ellos se habían ido al cielo, finalmente se habían ido.

Y Serena comenzó a arrepentirse de su elección y quedarse en el Mundo Medio. No estaba del todo viva, ni del todo muerta.

Su alma había gritado en el momento de su muerte y esa había sido la llamada a los dioses, por eso Rubeus se había presentado por primera vez. Su Ángel guardián, su Enviado para darle la elección de vida. A ella le había tocado la misma tarea con algunos de sus protegidos.

Ella no había querido morir y a menudo se recordaba los motivos. Había soñado incontables de veces conocer el mundo y nuevas personas. Evidentemente lo había conseguido y con creces, ya que solo con cerrar los ojos se trasladaba hacia donde quería. Pero no era lo mismo, aunque intentaba consolarse en que se asemejaba bastante con lo que había querido. También se repetía que en su vida como humana jamás se le habría permitido viajar sola y se se hubiera casado con Kelvin, como lo habían planeado sus abuelos y la familia de él, no se podrían haber dado semejante lujo.

También, como cualquier adolescente de dieciocho años, había soñado con enamorarse, tener su primer beso y sentir aquellas cosas que Luna le contaba cuando se reunían. Luna le había dicho, entre sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas, que era una sensación hermosa, que se sentía volar y despegar del suelo mientras era abrazada por Artemis, su prometido.

Luna había sido una de las pocas afortunadas de casarse por amor en aquella época. Y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Artemis. Según ella él la hacia sentir tocar las nubes con las manos solo con tocarla y en un acto de inocencia Serena le había preguntado si le molestaría que ella tropezara con el intencionalmente.

Su amiga había reído y le había dado animo creyendo que no sería capaz.

Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando Serena, torpemente y sin disimulo alguno, se había tropezado en una no muy creíble posición abrazando a Artemis que la había atajado.

- No puedo creer que lo hicieras. – le había dicho Luna entre carcajadas una vez que un Artemis confundido se fuera.

- No se de que te ríes. No es gracioso.- le respondió Serena, abochornada. – Además yo no sentí nada.

Y tampoco lo había sentido con Kelvin la única vez que se animo a tocarlo en una situación similar como lo había hecho con Artemis, estaba segura que no era muy buena actriz. Lo único que había conseguido era darle ánimos a Kelvin en sus intentos por besarla.

Serena sonrió melancólicamente desde donde estaba, en el medio del parque, frente a la escuela de Hotaru. Miro hacia su derecha y vio a una pareja besándose, sabía que se estaban besando por primera vez, y que era el primer beso de ella.

Y volvió a pensar que ella había muerto y jamás la habían besado, y que nunca había podido comprender a Luna ni a sus sentimientos, porque ella no había llegado a conocerlos.

Se pregunto si realmente ese sentimiento sería tan maravilloso, y enseguida se dijo que nunca lo sabría.

Bueno, haría lo mismo que hacía siempre cuando se entristecía por no poder estar viva; vivir a través otros. Alimentarse de sentimientos ajenos. Entristecer y sentirse feliz cuando sus protegidos lo estaban, eso mitigaba un poco de dolor en lo que quedaba de su alma, porque eso era lo que ella era; un alma que divagaba entre el cielo y la Tierra, perteneciendo a ambos, perteneciendo a ninguno.

๑۩۞۩๑

Seiya se maldijo por quinta vez ¿quien demonios lo había mandado a estudiar Arquitectura? ¿Por qué no hacía como el resto de sus compañeros que dejaban todo para después o abandonaba y se dedicaba a ir a las fiestas de fraternidad?

Porque eso era lo que hacia un joven de su edad un sábado por la noche. Ir de fiestas, invitar a chica a una cita y las horas por delante le dirían que hacer despues. Pero no, no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Algo muy en el fondo lo diferenciaba de los demás, tenía una ambición muy grande dentro de si mismo. No quería ser un Don Nadie y sabía perfectamente que iba a llegar a su meta. Que solo era una cuestión de esfuerzo y tiempo y podría ser un hombre exitoso.

Pero la tentación que sentía al mirar a la puerta y escuchar la música del primer piso lo invitaban a dejar de lado su maqueta de presentación para el Lunes y reunirse con sus amigos. Había recibido todo tipo de burlas al negarse continuamente y quedarse para terminar con su proyecto y había adelantado bastante.

La maqueta con forma de casa estaba casi perfecta, solo le faltaban algunos retoques y ya estaría lista.

Mañana sería él el que se iría de fiesta.

Aunque un domingo iba a ser difícil, sin contar con el hecho de que tampoco tenia con quien reunirse ya que todos sus amigos estarían haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él hacia ahora.

¡Finalmente había terminado!

Le dolían todos los músculos por estar en la misma postura durante horas. Ya la música había cesado y solo se oían algunas risas a lo lejos y algunos pasos por los pasillos. La fiesta había concluido un poco antes de lo normal. Quizás la culpa era del calor que hacía, era insoportable y no corría ni una gota de aire.

El mismo se sentía sudado y estaba decidido a darse una ducha. Pero eso podía esperar cinco minutos más. Tenia los huesos agarrotados y se hizo sonar la espalda y los dedos uno por uno. Su madre odiaba aquella costumbre diciéndole que los dedos le quedarían chuecos y que no se lo tomara a risa, ya que gastaba el aceite que había en ellos...

No supo como exactamente, pero en una posición un poco incomoda, se quedó medio dormido con la mano encima de la mesa, usándola de almohada. Sabía que tenia que levantarse y bañarse primero para acostarse de una vez en su cama, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y los ojos se le cerraban. Miró la alarma de su despertador y eran las 04:45. Con cansancio y todo volvió a sorprenderse de lo temprano que había terminado la fiesta.

Estaba tan relajado ahora, estaba entre el sueño y la realidad, en el Limbo. Sentía el roce de una mano acariciándole la espalda en forma circulares, pero no lo tocaba. Se sentía tan bien. ¡Oh! Adoraba que le tocaran el cabello antes de dormirse, era algo tan relajante. Una parte de su consciente sabía que nadie estaba tocándolo pero no le importó y se entrego a aquellas suaves manos que sabían como quitarle todo su cansancio.

Finalmente se entregó al sueño y se vio en el medio de una pradera repleta de flores y árboles. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del aire. Había muchas fragancias pero mas que nada predominaban las lilas, estaban por doquier.

- ¡Seiya! – rió alguien a lo lejos y abrió los ojos en el sueño. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Hotaru, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era ella. No conseguía ver bien. La imagen estaba un poco distorsionada. Se obligo a mirar mejor. Era una mujer. Una mujer joven y de cabellos rubios. - ¡Que bueno que llegas, estaba esperándote!

Pero no pudo ver mucho más aparte de que iba toda vestida de blanco, ya que enseguida se echo a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello.

Toda ella olía a lilas, su pelo, su cuello. Y su risa sonaba en sus oídos como si fuera una melodía.

- Me he sentido un poco sola. – confeso aún abrazándolo con fuerza. – Gracias por venir a hacerme compañía.

De repente se sintió arrancado de sus brazos como si una fuerza invisible lo impulsara hacia atrás. Ella se había quedado donde estaba, con rostro inmutable, sin ningún tipo de reacción.

Sintió pánico al mirar su manos llenas de sangre. Había ríos de sangre por todas partes. Y gente muerta por donde mirara. Todos eran hombres. Levanto la mirada de golpe y vio correr a un hombre hacia él. Era alto y fornido y su cabello era tan claro que parecía blanco, aunque por sus facciones dedujo que era un par de años mas grande que él. Sus ojos estallaban de furia. Pero lo que más asusto a Seiya fue la espada que blandia en sus manos, estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

- Prepárate para morir, Seiya Kou.

Y cuando estaba seguro que le cortarían la cabeza se despertó de un saltó. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. Miró en todas las direcciones buscando a la chica rubia y a su presunto asesino y se dio cuenta que solo se había quedado dormido y que había tenido una extraña pesadilla.

El reloj marcaba las 06:00 de la mañana. Se había quedado bastante tiempo dormido. Y por lo visto profundamente, ya que su compañero de piso, Haruka ya estaba acostado en la cama, junto a la suya.

Resopló y tomó aire intentando calmarse. Después se dió ese año tan postergado que necesitaba con urgencia y se metió en la cama. No le costo mucho entregarse al sueño nuevamente, pero antes de quedar profundamente dormido sintió aquella voz femenina murmurandole – Lo siento, no lo haré más. – y cayo profundamente en un sueño reparador.

- Yo no diría cosas que no podré cumplir mas tarde.- dijo una voz haciendo sobresaltar a Serena a sus espaldas.

- Helios, es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones agenas.

- Yo no llamaria a eso una conversacion, si me permites decirlo.

- No, no te lo permito.

- Dejen de discutir ¿Por que será que cada vez que quiero hacer algo divertido están todos de mal humor? – refunfuño Mina detrás de Helios. – ¿Serena, como puedes andar peleando con un niño?

Serena miro a ambos y desvio la mirada, avergonzada. Había sido una tonta. No fue para nada inteligente de su parte acudir a Helios, el Dios de Los Sueños, para que la ayudase a infiltrarse en los sueños de Seiya. Solo quería alimentarse un poco de sus emociones, ya que ella no sentía nada. Ella sabía que Seiya tenía amor por la vida, su aura era pura energía vital. Solo quería probar un poco, tener ese cachito de sentimiento, que solo pordría conseguir mientras el durmiera. Era algo que estaba prohibido, también. Pero se vió tentada a hacerlo, él ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

Por eso habia acudido a Helios pidiendole el favor.

Helios tenía más años de los que podía contar, era muy viejo. Pero estaba en el cuerpo de un niño y se portaba como tal. Le encantaba hacer bromas constantemente. Pero tenía un gran corazón y Serena lo adoraba.

Pero no sabía por qué Mina se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Mina, que haces aqui?

- Oh, veamos, hago un viaje de otro continente y cruzo todo un oceano en menos de cinco minutos. Mmmm venía a ver a mi mejor amiga y lo único que recibo es un "¿Que haces aqui?" Mmm, pero contestando tu pregunta dejame decirte que no se, no se la verdad que hago aqui. Dejame decirte, pequeña desagradecida, que si hubera tenido una madre, sería como tu.

Serena se había perdido la mitad de la conversación. Mina tenía la capacidad de hablar realmente rápido y cuando se enfadaba continuaba con su perotata sin darse cuenta que nadie la oia.

Sin entender ni la mitad de las cosas que Mina decia, pregunto - ¿eh?

- Nada. – respondió Mina sentandose en el suelo, junto a Serena, que aun estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama, junto a Seiya.- Venía a buscarte para hacer algo divertido, pero creo que tu ya te estabas divirtiendo sola ¿eh?- pregunto sugestivamente, alzando las cejas.

- ¡Mina! – exclamo Serena horrizada. - ¿Que cosas dices? Eso no es cierto.

- Serena, vamos, no mientas que yo lo vi todo. Además no lo olvide. "Oh Helios, ayudame." – se burlo afinando la voz El Dios de los Sueños.

- Vamos Serena, relájate, lo que te sucede es algo muy normal.- Le dijo a su amiga, volteo a mirar a Helios. – Niño vete, esta es una conversación de adultos.

- ¡Pero si esta es la mejor parte!

- ¡Vete a casa, Helios! – le gritaron ambas.

- ¡Ah, nunca puedo hacer nada! ¡¿Mujeres, ja quien las necesita? Debi hacerle caso a Adan, tenía razon; son la razon de todos nuestros problemas. Primero te necesitan, te usan y despues te dicen "¡Vete a casa, Helios!"

Ambas se quedaron observando al niño mientras desaparecia entre la nube de brillo que despotricaba como si fuese un adulto. Era un niño muy inteligente aunque sumamente caprichoso.

- Mina, lo que estoy haciendo está muy mal ¿verdad?- le pregunto Serena en un susurro.

Mina volteo para mirarla.

- No Serena, es muy normal y mas aun a tu edad.

No, no es normal, Mina. Es todo menos normal, además puedo a llegar a meterme en problemas. Si Helios o alguien más le dice a Rubeús lo que hice esta noche puedo tener problemas. Además algo no salió bien. Seiya tuvo una regresión, volvió a su pasado. Estaba muy asustado. Dios, todo esto es mi culpa.

- ¿Por que te metiste en sus sueños, Serena? – le preguntó Mina apoyando la mano en su rodilla.

Serena volteo la mirada hacia Seiya y sonrió.

- Quería sentir, sentir de verdad. Las energías de los humanos son adictivas, no debí siquiera pensar en ello. Alguien del otro reino estaba hablando de ello y yo sin querer escuché. Me dio curiosidad y quise saber más. Un aldeano del Camelot me dijo que podría entrar en los sueños con la ayuda de Helios, que él era el único que podría ayudarme.

- ¿Y que hacias en el otro reino?

El otro reino es Camelot, un Universo Paralelo. Es un lugar surrealista y a la vez muy parecido a la Tierra. Los espiritus celestes pueden divagar entre ambos mundos sin problemas junto con los Merlines, Druidas, chamanes y profetas. Es un Mundo Magico que esta ubicado en la edad media. El reino de Camelot y la Tierra estan uno encima del otro pero a la vez separados desde casi los comienzos del Universo.

Se dice que antes era todo un Reino Unido, pero los humanos comenzaron a codiciar los poderes de los merlines y poco después a temerles. La Mesa Redonda decretó separar ambos reinos para proteger la paz de todos.

Camelot era un lugar muy bello, pero vivían en la edad media. Todo alli es como en aquella época. Pero es muy normal ver dragones y cualquier tipo de magía; siendo blanca o negra, ya que la maldad y la bondad existen en todas partes.

- Tenía ganas de distraerme un poco. – confeso exhalando un suspiro.

- Ah, no se que le ves a ese lugar ¡Es tan aburrido! No hay discotecas, ni heladerias, ni bares ¡Nada! ¡Además tratan a las mujeres como si fuesemos escoria! ¿Puedes creerlo? – exclamo Mina indignada.

Serena rio ante el brote de furia de Mina.

- Serena, no dudes en llamarme si estas aburrida y no veo mal que bueno... tu sabes.- le sugirio dejando la palabra en el aire cabezando hacia donde estaba Seiya, aun dormido.

- No te entiendo. – contesto Serena, confundida.

- Que te guste. No esta mal, Serena. Además es un chico muy guapo.

- ¡No me gusta! ¿Pero que cosas dices, como podría?

- Claro que si, te gusta. Ademas ambos son jóvenes.

- Primero, no me gusta. Solo quería probar un poco de sus emociones, sentir lo que él siente. Hacerle compañía. Ademas te olvidas de unos pequeños detalles.

- ¿Cuales?- pregunto aburrida apoyando la cabeza en la cama.

- Duh, ¿no es evidente? No se si lo has notado pero estoy un poco muerta. – Se acerco un poco a Mina y le murmuró al oído. – y tengo casi ciento trece años. Y tampoco olvidemos el pequeño detalle de que... está totalemente prohibido relacionarse con los humanos.

- Ni que lo digas.- Se quejó Mina. Serena pensó que si alguien la podía entender, ésa era Mina. A Serena le hubiese encantado tener las habilidades de ella, como estar con gente y ser una más. Pero ambas estaban en las mismas circunstancias, no podían ver a la misma persona por mucho tiempo. Mina no podía entablar ninguna relación de amistad con ningún humano y eso a veces le molestaba.

Serena, en cambio, sería feliz sólo con poder meter los pies en el agua y sentir el frio recorrerle por el cuerpo. Tocar la tierra con las manos y ensuciarse. Poder hablar con alguien que no sea Mina, Rubeus o Helios. Poder abrazar por una vez a Diana o a Hotaru...

- Oye, hagamos algo divertido. Hace mucho que no voy a Camelot, ¿quieres ir?- le pregunto levantandose y señalando la puerta, aunque no la usarian.

Serena sonrió y miró una vez más a Seiya.

- Claro.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y desaparecieron de la habitación, sin percatarse que alguien más estuvo con ellas oyendolo todo y que estaba muy felíz con su conversación. Ya había logrado su cometido, había sembrado la semilla de la duda en Serena y ella había hecho el resto.

Ahora solo era una cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo ¿que les pareció?

Una cosa voy a aclarar, el reino de Camelot y La Mesa Redonda me vino de a la cabeza por culpa de Kinley Macgregor, las que me conocen ya saben que le tengo amor a esa mujer. Adoro la saga de los "Señores de Avalon" y salvo por eso, el resto de la historia es completamente diferente y de delirios que me surgen, nada más.

En fín, gracias a las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review!

Diganme todo, si les gusto o no, que les gustaría que pase o lo que sea, toda critica constructiva es bien recibida.

_**PRISGPE**_: No te culpo por no recordarla, y me temo que es mi culpa. Hasta ahora es la que menos me cuesta hacer asique por lo pronto no voy a tardar. Espero que te haya gustado y leerte en el próximo!

_**SerenaDulceStar**_: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me gustaron mucho! Y si, hasta ese momento, osea el capítulo pasado, Yaten y Hotaru la veían solo porque eran pequeños y porque tenían los dientes de leche. Ya en este capítulo te darás cuenta que ya no es tan así, por lo menos Yaten no la ve, pero Hotaru... Mmmm quien sabe? XD Jajaja espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y leerte en el próximo!

_**LESVAL**_: Gracias Val! Esta historia con toda la fantasía y todo es la que menos me da trabajo en hacer, yo todavia no me lo explico y no se de donde saco estas cosas; aunque tal vez sea porque me las paso leyendo libros de fantasía XD Espero que te haya gustado!

_**Sol Kaory:**_ Amiga! No puedo decirte nada que no sepas. Siempre estas al pendiente de todo y sacándome de mis lagunas. Gracias por estar siempre y aguantarme. ¡Te quiero mucho!

_**Loly kou**_: Por tu comentario anterior me dooy cuenta de que... ¡Sos de las mias! Gosht y un Angel enamorado siempre tienen el mismo efecto en mi. Me pongo a llorar y hasta me sale hipo, soy de terror XD Me gusto eso que me dijiste, que tenías espectativas con este fic y no tengas dudas; si tenes alguna idea de cualquier tipo agregame al msn, está en mi perfil y decime, todo es bien recibido. Muchas gracias por la buena onda, me dan ganas de empezar a escribir el siguiente!

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**_: Tarde pero seguro! Lo importante es que te hayas dado una vuelta y me dejes la buena onda de siempre! Yaten y Hotaru la veian porque eran pequeños y tenían el alma pura por su inocencia. Dejan de verla cuando pierden el último diente de leche y siguen creciendo. Mas o menos la ven aquellas personas como Diana, que creen y tienen mente abierta. No pueden entablar una conversacion pero la perciben. Espero que te haya gustado y que me sigas dejando esos reviews tan animosos que me encantan!

_**diKOU**_: Mi salvadora! XD Amiga, siempre con tus buenas energías y pendiente de mis actualiazciones, una de las pocas que siempre pero siempre deja un comentario positivo y que de verdad se leyo todo lo que escribi. Gracias por la ayuda!

_**NAIARA23**_: Hola! Me encanta saber que te esta gustando la historia, por lo general no me gusta hacer a Serena diferente a la que estamos todas acostumbradas. Quizas a veces mas madura pero sigue siendo ella. Gracias por la buena onda y por tu comentario, son lindos los piropos XD Espero que te haya gustado y leerte en el próximo!

Actualice mi blog! Pero despues de subirlo me di cuenta de que tiene algunos errores y me olvide de algunas cosas asique en cuanto lo arregle lo dejo en mi profile para que la que tena ganas de saber como voy con las historias se de una vuelta de vez en cuando.

En fin eso es todo por ahora!

Gracias por su lectura!

**ÃҜąяĨ ĞẳğÅ  
**


End file.
